In the cell-assembling process for a liquid crystal display panel, after aligning and bonding a color filter substrate and an array substrate with sealant, the sealant needs to be cured.
A curing process is typically as follows. The panel is placed on a platform of an ultraviolet curing device and is irradiated by a light-emitting-diode (LED) light supplement lamp to supply sufficient light for capturing alignment marks on the panel. Then an image sensor (Charge-Coupled Device, CCD) is used to capture alignment marks on the panel to align the panel with A mask disposed over the panel such that the mask just blocks the display area of the panel and expose margin frame area of the panel, so as to avoid adverse impacts on liquid crystal molecules and interior circuits due to direct radiation of display area by the ultraviolet light. After completing the alignment, the ultraviolet source over the panel is used to expose the margin frame area of the panel to cure the sealant rapidly under the action of the ultraviolet light.